Weeks Notice
by Honourable Fool
Summary: Three years ago Heero disappeared after rescueing Relena from being kidnapped and saving the world yet again. Now he's back in Relena's life at the most critical time. But what will happen when the thing threatening her life isn't something he can fight?
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Hey every one! what a multitasker I am! I'm starting two fics at once on my first time posting! This is actually my second cause I posted Tough Love first. But hey, if you like this fic then head over to the card capters area and take a look at Tough Love because it's feelin lonely over there with only two reviews, one of which I don't exactly count cause my friend only did it because I was sad. HAHA mandi! Please review!

AW/ **This is a _TRAGEDY which means that __someone will die. I'm warning you now because I don't want to get hate e-mails about it. If you aren't prepared for a depressingly sad ending (with a happy epilogue, I might add) then stop reading now! _**_Thanks! _^__^

Standard Disclaimer Applies: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. *tear drop***** I may wish I did but I don't so don't sue. I'm not making any profit on this other then the pure joy of writing and being told how good (or bad) it is. And despite the name this is nothing like _2 Weeks Notice _although it did sorta give me the idea for the title name. And I don't own that either. I don't even have it on DVD.

^________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________^

Weeks Notice

Author: Gundamgurl84

Chapter 1:

      Ray's of sun shone through her windows as she brushed the last snarls out of her golden hair. She was dressed nicely in a blue business suit and white blouse, letting her hair stay down today, curling so gently at the bottom by her shoulders. Her azure eyes were bright today, though you could hardly tell it by the pained expression on her face. Her skin was pale and sweat drops were apparent on her brow. 

      She placed her brush back on her dresser and closing her eyes took a few deep breaths. She sat there silently, regaining her composure and steadying her racing heart. She let it get a hold of her at night and in the mornings while she was alone because it just wouldn't do to have a coughing fit suddenly in the middle of a heated discussion. But it was getting harder to get control of it.

      A soft knock on her door brought her back to the moment and she opened her eyes. It opened a crack and Quatre's soft voice floated through. "Ms. Relena?"

      She gave a soft smile and put on the invisible mask that she wore everyday then said, "Yes, Quatre?" 

      The tall, light blonde young man finished opening the door and walked in. He looked like just a boy but his blue eyes were mature even for a 20-year-old. "Miss Relena, the limo's here to pick you up. Are you ready?"

      She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she nodded at Quatre saying, "Let's go." She got up and followed him through the Peacecraft mansion to the front driveway where the limo was waiting to take her to the meeting place where delegates from the different states of earth were meeting to finish talks on some of the energy problems.

      Noin was already in the limo looking over papers while waiting for Relena. She smiled at two of the most important political figures today, who were also the youngest, as they both got into the limo. As the limo began to move she handed Relena some of the papers she had been looking at. The young girl smiled sweetly and began to examine them. 

      It was amazing how alike Relena and Quatre were. They were both huge figures with an intense amount of pressure on them yet they were so upbeat and happy all the time. Even Noin felt like she wanted to cave sometimes. How is it that these two people, so much younger then she, could stand more pressure and seem happier for it? 

      She smiled and shook the thoughts from her head. She knew, at least in Relena's case, that it was mostly the mask she wore to assure everyone that she was all right. Relena never showed off her true feelings. Sometimes Noin wasn't even too sure that Relena did feel anything. She could make her eyes sparkle with every sweet smile but if you spent enough time with her and stared her hard enough in the eye you could see that her smile never truly reached her eyes. But Duo could occasionally get a true smile and a real laugh out of the princess when he visited. But his visits were becoming less often and her true smiles when he came were becoming very few and too far in-between. She was always so concerned for everyone else and making them happy that if Noin and Quatre didn't bother her about it then she would neglect to eat or drink or even to sleep. 

      Quatre, on the other hand, was much more open with his true feelings. He was a naturally happy person with an endless supply of patience. Whenever Milliardo couldn't be around he was there to be another brother to her. He was Relena's best friend and ally and her personal adviser who could take over her job any day that she needed some rest. Not that she ever did rest. 

      Noins thoughts were interrupted when Quatre turned from the window to pose a question. "Do you think that Russia's cooled down yet? I thought that he was about to start a full out brawl with Finland yesterday, he was getting so angry." He started to laugh as he remembered it. 

      Relena looked up with a smile and said, "I certainly hope so. All his yelling was giving even me headache and I'm used to it."

      "If it hadn't been for you, Ms. Relena, he probably would have started fighting." Noin put in.

      Relena chuckled as Quatre continued to laugh at the thought of the delegate from Russia yelling, purple faced, in the face of the usually calm delegate from Finland. _No, Noin thought. _She's not really laughing. __

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      It was late evening and Relena was sitting in her office in the Peacecraft mansion staring out of her windows. There was a mixture of purples, reds, blues and faint oranges as the sun set on the earth she loved so much. Her tall glass windows faced the east where there was a courtyard. She loved to watch the sunset from up on her balcony as the final rays of sun turned the jets of water in the water fountains to blood red rubies and other gems. But the meeting with the delegates today had taken a lot out of her and she watched this sunset sitting. 

      She heard the door open behind her but didn't turn yet. Her mask had begun to slip and she needed a moment to don it again.

      "Ms. Relena, am I disturbing you?" came Quatre's soft question.

      She turned and said, "Oh! No, not at all. I didn't hear you come in, Quatre. Is there something you need?"

      He smiled at the girl he saw as his little sister, even though they were the same age, and said, "I just thought you'd like to know your brother's returned and should be coming in to see you soon."

      She smiled, "Thank you Quatre. Tell him he can just come in." He nodded but still stood there as she began to look over some of the papers that had scattered themselves across her desk. She looked up again. "Is there something else?"

      He seemed fidgety now and looked to be considering something. "Well I… I just thought that…" He bit his lip.

      "Is there something wrong? Are you all right, Quatre?"

      "Oh no! I'm fine." He said with a smile. "But…" His face fell a bit. "I just thought you'd like to know that Heero's back in town again."

      Her composure fell at the mention of that name. She was excited and happy that she may get a chance to see him again but she was also scared. _Why is he here? What is he doing here? What if he's just on another one of his missions, if he still gets those? He probably doesn't want to see me at all. It's been three years since he left without a word. Is he even still the same?_

"Miss Relena?" She looked up with a smile, regaining her composure.

      "Thank you, Quatre. I'm fine. Don't worry." He nodded morosely and walked out, understanding her unspoken wish to be left alone.

       She stood from her seat and walked onto the balcony for a little air. Suddenly her huge office seemed like a confining, suffocating cage. How is it that the mere mention of his name does this to her? Whatever he's doing here he won't be here for long. "Just don't get your hopes up Relena" she told herself. If he did come all he'd do was leave again. He never stayed. She could feel tears threatening her eyes. Why did he have to come back now when she was feeling so weak? She hated feeling weak. 

      "Relena?" She spun around startled. She had forgotten about Milliardo. _But at least my tears are gone._

      She made herself smile as her brother walked towards the balcony. He was very tall with long blonde hair and bangs that fell into his face. His hair was lighter then hers, and longer, but they both had the same azure blue eyes that sparkled with each smile. 

      "Milliardo" She said and ran into his arms. "I've missed you so much, Milli!" She stated into his chest. He always made her feel so wonderfully safe and warm that a few tears from before slipped down her face. 

      When they pulled away from the embrace he said, "I've missed you too, Lena." and then wiped away her tears with his thumb. _Every time I look at her she looks more and more like mom._

      "How did it go? Did you get them to sign?" she asked getting down to business and heading back inside. 

      He sighed and slid comfortably into one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Yes, they did sign after days of arguing. They won't be attacking the L9 anymore as long as L9 keeps from trying to piss them off." He chuckled in an exhausted manner. 

      Relena was relieved that she wouldn't have to be going back up there anymore. She did enjoy the colony L9 but after the hundredth trip or so she got a bit tired of it. _He looks the way I feel. He's good at doing that. _"Well that's good."

      "And how did it go for you? I heard that they had to call you into that energy crisis meeting because some of the delegates were getting a bit too angry."

      "Yes they did. It was a nightmare! I can't even tell you." She leaned back in her chair. "Russia was complaining that the European states were withholding resources and when good old Finland went to defend them a fight nearly broke out and I had to warn them _both_ to keep their tempers under control. Why is it that men are always losing they're tempers?"

      Her brother started to shrug then seemed to realize that she was speaking generally and he sat up with a sharp, "Hey!"

      "You do it too, you know, so don't you 'hey' me!" She couldn't help but smile as she scolded her indignant brother. He was about to speak when she said, "You're obviously tired from your trip so why don't you go see Noin and then get to bed."

      He sighed in an exasperated manner then said, "Yea, I guess your right. I'll see ya Lena."

      "Goodnight. And I may need you tomorrow so make sure you don't stay up all night with Noin."

      As he was walking out he turned and gave her a scowl and said, "That's enough out of you, missy." then left while she laughed.

      But as soon as the door shut behind him her laugh died and so did the mirth in her eyes. Her face fell as her thoughts wandered back to Heero. She headed out onto the balcony and stared at the sky, watching the stars come out. Her attention was drawn towards the right of the balcony as the sound of a motorcycle floated up to her ears. She went over to the right side of the balcony but couldn't see around the corner to the front of the mansion. 

      She sighed and looked back up to the stars. Concentrating on one she began to chant softly the words little children often said to the stars. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that Heero would come back to me but his time don't let him leave me." Her wishing star twinkled at her at her as she finished her wish. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      Heero pulled up in front of the Peacecraft mansion on his bike. When he came to a stop a flicked open his visor and gave it a skeptical look. Why had Wufei called him here? He got off his bike and walked in. How was he even supposed to find him? This place was huge! _And she's here. He shrugged off his thoughts and began to walk around. But he didn't have to go far._

      "Heero!" he turned at the sound of his name to see Quatre walking up to him. The blonde youth was out of breath but still smiling. "I'm so glad you came. Wufei was worried you wouldn't."

      He shrugged nonchalantly. "What is this important thing that he was talking about?"

      "You'll find out soon enough." Quatre replied. 

      He became angry that he refused to tell him but soon dismissed it. _The sooner I get out of here the better. They walked down countless hallways and went up and down so many stairways that Heero became thoroughly lost. Finally they stopped in front of a black door and Quatre poked his head in._

      "Wufei? Heero's here." 

      He distinctly heard Wufei's gruff voice, "Good."

      Quatre opened the door the rest of the way and stepped aside for Heero to go in first. But as soon as they were both in the door was shut behind them. It took a moment for Heero's eyes to adjust but he soon saw he was in Wufei's bedroom. At the far side of the room there was a pair of glass doors that opened onto a small balcony. On the right side of the room was a bed with a small bedside table next to it. On the left was a desk where Wufei sat in front of a computer with papers scattered all over. The only light in the room came from the computer, illuminating Wufei's features and showing Heero that his dark eyes were studying something very hard, his black hair carefully slicked back. 

      Quatre slipped past Heero to peer over Wufei's shoulder. "What happened to the camera in the princess' room?" 

      "She keeps turning it off. This time she somehow managed to lock it up and I can't figure out how to free it. You need to talk to her about that." 

      "I did but she said that she didn't like the idea of someone watching her all the time." Quatre responded. _No one had better be watching Relena in her room_ Heero thought. 

      "Anyway, Heero I need you to do me favor." Wufei said turning to him.

      "What makes you think I'd ever do you a favor?" his voice was deep and toneless with a faint, permanently threatening air to it. 

      He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, technically it's more or less a favor for the princess, Ms. Relena. Just listen for a moment." He grabbed some papers off of his desk and reclined in his chair. "A couple letters have come recently threatening the princess' life. Now, that's nothing unusual because a lot of people have problems with the things she does and says. But these recent threats just seem a lot more serious then the others and they have us worried. I personally would feel a lot better knowing that she had some extra protection."

      "And you want me to do it?" he asked, not really wanting a response. He thought for a moment trying to curb his emotions. Just the mere thought of anyone hurting her enraged him to the point of losing control. "What makes you think I'm the one for the job?"

      "It's a bit obvious, Heero." Quatre answered. He suddenly wondered if everyone knew like Duo. _What if Relena knows? _ "You are the perfect soldier and you're very good at protecting her and saving her life." _No. They're just talking about my reputation. They don't know._

      He thought about it very carefully. He didn't want to find himself in a bad position with her. But he wanted nothing more then to protect her and keep her safe forever. "What would I have to do?"

      Quatre smiled, knowing that was the best consent they would get out of him. 

      "You would need to be her personal body guard." Wufei told him. "She won't be happy about it at all so you'll want to hang back a lot but make sure you're always keeping an eye on her. It means you'll be spending your whole day watching her every move and you'll find yourself alone a lot with her. From the moment she steps out of her room in the morning to the moment she goes to bed you will always be with her."

      "Who watches her at night?" He hated the idea of anyone else watching her sleep.

      "Well, if she has her way with the camera then no one will. But this place is very well guarded that it would be difficult for anyone to assassinate her at night. Besides, they'd probably prefer to make a public showing of it."

      _His confidence in the fact that no one would murder her at night makes her all the more vulnerable. I'll just have to keep a close eye on her. "Would I be staying here?"_

      "We have a room prepared for you." Quatre said. He couldn't express how happy he was. He had been so worried about Relena of late and now not only was her brother back but Heero was here to watch over her. 

      He nodded. "Fine. I'll be back first thing in the morning." And with that he left. He wandered around until he found a door going outside. It turned out to be the courtyard but he could figure his way out from there. As he walked to where he figured the front driveway was he looked up and saw a very large balcony overhead. "Relena" He whispered to the night air. He sighed as he turned the corner of the building and saw his bike up ahead. If he was going to spend so much time with her then he needed to learn to keep his emotions under better control. 

      He pulled his helmet back on and drove off as the stars wheeled overhead, and in their secret councils they knew that fate was about take an evil twist.

^________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________^ 

AN/ oooooooo! Mysterious! What is going to happen now that Heero I coming back into her life? You'll just have to review and find out in chapter two. I know it's a little short but I just want to find out if it's any good or not. I'm open to comments, criticisms or paraphernalia (hehe! I thought it sounded cute. ^__^) and remember, if you liked this then go over to card capters, in the romance part, and look up my story Tough Love, which I will be fixing soon now that I've figured out how too (I'm a bit slow with computers) Thanks again! ^__^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey! Sup everyone? Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews. I can't even tell you how happy I was to get them! I think I nearly blew out my friends ear I was so excited. Now, last chptr I didn't get too much into detail because I was excited about my new story and wanted to get it out asap. But this chptr ill be getting a bit more into each individual character and add somemore detail to it. But to all those hopeless romantics, like myself, I do asure you that there's plenty of fluff to come (I love fluff!) but there will also be a lot of dark sadness because… *evil grin*. Well, you'll find out. Now, I must confess that im not too sure what a foreign minister does so I won't get too into her job, just have talked about enough to convey my point. teehee! I definitly talk too much. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. *tear drop* I may be lucky but im not that lucky. *heaves sigh* I don't own 2 Weeks Notice either, just wanna cover meself cause the titles are practically the same.

^______________________________________________________________________^

Weeks Notice

Author: Gundamgurl84

Chapter 2:

Relena awoke with a start and sat up breathing hard. Light was filtering through her windows and birds were welcoming the new morning. She found herself lying in bed still in the clothes that she had put on yesterday. "What…" she couldn't remember how she had got like this, her hair was all mussed up and her clothes were a wrinkled mess. Her hand felt stiff and when she looked at it she saw dried blood. With a gasp she got up and headed into the bathroom that was connected to her room. As she approached the sink she saw more blood there. "What…" She looked at her hand again. There was no cut that she could see. 

She hardly had anytime to think before her knees suddenly gave beneath her and she fell to the floor, coughing uncontrollably. She couldn't breath. She tried gasping for air but her lungs screamed in pain and she only coughed more. Her eye's watered and she felt something wet and salty in her mouth that normally wasn't there. 

Finally she regained control and looked at her arm where she had been coughing. She drew in a sharp breath as she saw more blood. But that was a mistake. It only started her coughing more. She slowly regained control of herself again and that's when she remembered last night. 

She had decided to go to bed early because she was totally useless, lost in thought about Heero. But the second the door closed behind her and she was alone in the darkness of her room she practically collapsed. She felt so weak and her chest was heaving in pain. She made it to her bathroom and leaned fully on her sink. But when she looked in the mirror she was shocked at what she saw. Her face was paler then a ghosts and it glistened with sweat as she gasped for air. Her eyes were dull as the sea on a stormy day and she hardly recognized herself. 

Her body retched and gagged but nothing came out and she ended up coughing. During a momentary respite she glanced at the sink and saw spots of blood. She fell to her knees, coughing into her hand, unable to stop, unable to breathe. 

Her coughing calmed a bit and she was able to get control, still coughing every once in a while. She looked at her hand. It was true. She was now coughing up blood. It was getting worse. She couldn't let this happen! She had duties to perform and she wouldn't let anything get in the way of doing them. 

She tried to stand but was too weak to do it on her own. She crawled out of the bathroom and crawled to her bed, being careful not to leave any bloody handprints. When she reached her bed she grasped it carefully and was able to lift herself onto her feet. She was so dizzy she practically fell down again but she struggled against the urge to merely lie down. She would fight this with every ounce of strength she had. But before she could take another step she had another coughing fit and ended up falling unconsciously on her bed, blacked out for the night. 

She shook her head, trying to remove the memory. She carefully stood, keeping a good grip on the sink. She began washing away both the dried and fresh blood, scrubbing her hand good to hide any evidence of it at all. 

Finally satisfied, she walked into her closet and began picking out this day's outfit, making sure to pick a long sleeve one to hide the pink spots on her arm where the blood didn't want to wash off. As she was finishing getting dressed there was a soft knock on her door followed by Quatre's voice.

"Ms. Relena?" 

"I'll be out in a minute, Quatre." She hurried to her dresser to make sure her hair was all right then headed for the door. She put her hand on the doorknob but still stood there a moment. She was calm now, her breathing under control and all sweat gone from her face. There was no blood to be seen, no sign upon her dignified body that anything had ever been amiss. All she needed to do was add the finishing touches to complete the effect. Her face became hard as stone, not even betraying the fact that she lived. Then, she gently lifted the corners of her mouth to show the slightest hint of a smile. When she opened her eyes she forced them to shine like the ocean on a warm summers day. Her mask was complete.

She opened the door and walked out to find Quatre speaking with someone. 

"Hello Quatre. Sorry about that, I slept in a bit."

He turned at the sound of her voice, that ever-present smile still shining on his lips. But when he turned she could see whom he had been talking to. Time seemed to stop. All air was forced out of her lungs in a single, silent gasp. She suddenly found herself underneath the harsh scrutiny of a pair of brooding, dark eyes. Eyes dark as a summer lightning storm, and just as furious. A pair of eyes that frightened her and excited her at the same time. They made her feel that she had no clothes on and that her soul, her life, her thoughts and everything about her was out there in the open for everyone to see and criticize. They were a pair of eyes that she knew all too well. 

"Heero" she used his name like a greeting that one would give their archenemy. _Quatre was certainly right when he said that he was back in town. _

She walked to her desk and sat down, not wanting to dwell on the fact that a boy, no, a man that she hadn't seen for three years, that had put her on the emotional roller coaster of her life, that she had chased around on some foolish, school girl whim, was right now standing here in front of her like a nightmare, or a dream, out of the past. _He's grown too. He's taller than I remember, and he's certainly more built as well._ She suppressed a giggle and a smile and did her best to concern herself with business.

"Quatre, is everything prepared for my trip to M1?"

"Ah… Yes, it is." he said quickly. He was a bit surprised that Relena hadn't had anything to say about the fact that Heero had suddenly appeared in her office. 

"Good. I'll have to ask Noin for their file, I can't seem to find mine." she said while going through the some of the papers on her desk.

"Um… Ms. Relena?" Quatre asked tentatively.

She looked up with wide, innocent eyes. "Yes Quatre?"

"Well, Wufei wanted me to tell you about the new security plan."

She took on a wary look at that. She thought that Wufei was very uptight about security. "And what would that be?"

"Well, you see…Heero here is going to be your personal bodyguard." He waited for her response, which he knew would be negative. 

"A bodyguard?" she asked skeptically. "Quatre, you know how I feel about bodyguards."

"Yes, I know, but…Princess…" 

"Relena." she demanded.

"Right…Relena…You see…there's been some concerning letters sent. It's just a security precaution."

"I don't care Quatre. I don't like having a bodyguard. I have nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes, you do." Relena froze at the sound of that deep, toneless voice. "Even if you don't feel afraid there are people who would assassinate you in a second if they had a chance. I will, of course, be staying totally out of sight."

"Yes, but I'll still know you're there." she said, snapping out of it. She had to be defiant. 

"It's only temporary." Quatre put in hopefully. 

"Only until he danger passes." Heero said, hoping that he wasn't being too obvious. 

She stood and turned her back to them as she stared out her windows. "And then you'll be gone again." she whispered. 

"Ms. Relena?"

"Fine. But it isn't permanent." She sat back down and refused to look up at either of them again. 

And that's how it all started.

^______________________________________________________________________^

I know its really short but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I promise next chapter will be longer. I do hate writers block. And note to all my reviewers: I need some help in deciding something. I need your oppinion on wether or not I shud hav someone try to assasinate Relena. If u say yes then I wanna let ya no it wud be short and sweet, nuthin major cause that's not the direction my story is gonna take. Don't 4get to R&R! and now I must thank all those who did review!

****

Dan Inverse: it will be a lil sad but I wont disapoint ya w/ the HY&RP.

****

S'Dae Cambria: im glad you think its good. ther will be plenty more to come. 

****

KaT aka Mistress Shinigami: I hope it is great. Ill try to get the chptrs out asap. Thnx 4 reviewen. 

****

Sai Hikaru: I wont give anythin away. Youl jus hafta R&R and find out in the nxt chptr.

****

Kittymoon14: im tryin to post em fast but I must confess im an easily distracted person. Do R&R! teehee!

****

Mio of Ice Warrior of Heart: STAPHEN KING?! You hafta be joshen me! im honored but I don't tink im dat gud! This stry will be a bit mushier then I think Stephen King wud do but if all goes well with this then I may come out w/ another one that s a lot more…uuuuuuh… a lot more Stephen King-ish. But tanks so much! Hope you enjoy!

****

Red Knight: I do believe ur quite right. I must confess that of them all Wufei is the one I know the least about. I am hoping to go and rewrite the 1st chptr and improve him a bit. Although, he does hav a small part in this stry, but regardless I must wrk on him better. Tanks 4 pointin dat out tho! Please R&R!

WOW! Such excitement! Don't wrry, ill work on my writers block rite away an get out the 2nd chptr soon. Till nxt time ttfn!


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ hey everyone. Soooooooooooooo sorry 4 the huuuuuuuuuuuuuge delay but I got grounded by my parental units and I cudnt use the comp. It was quite painful. But im back now w/ ch. 3 an cant wait to get mor reviews.

Standard Disclaimer Applies: *sob* *sniff* I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. *Perks up* but I do own this plot! And good news is I now hav 2 Weeks Notice on DVD! But I still don't own the rights to that either. *Sighs* and w/o further ado……… here's chapter three! Bon Appetite!

^_______________________________________________________________________^

Week's Notice

Author: Gundamgurl84

Chapter 3:

Heero heaved a heavy sigh. It was actually quite boring being Relena's personal bodyguard, he thought. Nothing interesting ever happened. All he did was follow around the overly pampered princess and listen to her make speeches about keeping the peace between earth and the colonies. She was also very concerned with setting up a stable government between all colonies. 

He looked up from the shadows in the corner where he was. Right now they were in a meeting trying to calm a dispute between colony M3 and France, the state they originated from. Apparently, France wasn't excepting the fact that M3 was an independent colony and had the right to break away from the French government if they chose to. He listened long enough to hear the French governor slip into his native language in outrage. 

'These petty fools with there petty 'battles'. It's sad that they can invent such wonderful machines as gundams but they can't settle a simple dispute about whose free to do what. But then, that's what war is for, isn't it? Relena would disagree.' He thought.

A soft, fluid voice broke through his thoughts as Relena stole the attention in the room. No one had thought that they could have calmed down the enraged governor until Relena began to talk back in a quick and fluid flow of French words. The man stopped in surprise to listen to speaking in his own tongue. It was surprising because so few people, young or old, still remember the old languages unless it is their native language. Most people just learn the common language and didn't bother. 

Heero looked at her in shock. The sound of her voice flowing with incomprehensible words was the most gorgeous sound ever. Her hair shone like spun gold and her eyes glistened with that ever-present smile. Her eyes reminded him of the ocean the first time that he saw it. Bright blue stretching for miles and sparkling in the sun. Her face was bright and slightly flushed. She was breathing hard and just looking at her sent chills down his spine. But not a bit of his feelings or thoughts were apparent on his stone cold face.

She stopped eventually and took a few deep breaths. She was aware that everyone was looking at her in surprise but she was used to it by now. Heero narrowed his eyes as she raised a hand to her forehead to brush back some fallen hair. Was that a sweat drop? The room wasn't that hot, he thought. 

The French governor broke the silence and began to speak back in French. She responded with a flush and a quiet "Merci!" and they continued in the universal language. But Heero wasn't listening. There was something not quite right with Relena. She seemed very tired. More tired then she should have for just an hour-long meeting. And this wasn't the first time that she had gotten exhausted so easily. 

He looked over at Noin standing by the door and caught her eye. He gave a nod of his head to say that it was time to go. She nodded back and stepped towards Relena to whisper in her ear. She gave a sigh, most likely of relief, and said in that bright voice of hers, "I'm sorry gentlemen but we'll have to conclude this meeting tomorrow."

They all smiled at her and nodded understandingly. Inwardly, Heero smiled himself. She always knew how to win a person's heart, no matter how angry or stubborn they were. Even if they were as cold and distant as possible. He watched her walk out the door then stepped from the shadows. He slipped out of the room unnoticed as the men began to talk about that interesting Peacecraft girl. 

He always kept a distance from her as seen as she did not like the fact that he had to follow her everywhere. But he was never too far away. He had come to like the excuse that he had to watch her and be with her. But it sometimes made him nervous. He was never one for staying in one place for long. In the war he was forced to move around a lot for secrecy and safety. But he soon found that she could rarely be found in one spot for long. They never saw the Peacecraft and slept in actual beds even less. They did a lot of flying though. And that Heero did not have a problem with. He was used to flying everywhere on missions and such. 

All this Heero did not have a problem with. But he was concerned for Relena. He watched her now, walking ahead of him and talking to Noin about work, no doubt. Nothing seemed to affect her. No matter how many hours of the night she spent awake, no matter how many endless meetings of angry, arguing men she went, she never showed a bit of it. Not in an obvious way, at least. Over the last three weeks he had learned to look a bit closer and take certain things that seemed normal to mean something else. He noticed that there was always some **thing** on her mind, something that concerned and scared her. But she never really showed her concern. It was only evident in her eyes at times when she would have been completely alone had it not of been for her bodyguard. Heero had asked Noin and Quatre if they thought something was wrong with her but they both said it was merely the burden of being such a large political figure with so many concerns and obligations. 

He blinked in the sunlight as they stepped out of the building and towards the limo that awaited them. Quatre was standing next to it, gazing at a couple of birds sitting in a tree. He looked up at their approach and smiled.

"Done so soon Relena?" He asked with a smug smile. 

Her laughter broke out ahead, brighter then the sun shining above their heads. "You think you're so funny, don't you Quatre?" Heero smiled inwardly again. At least she seemed to be happy. 

He stepped into the limo after Relena, Quatre and Noin all got in and sat down next to Relena. He got to sit next to her whenever they traveled, and secretly he was very happy about it. But lately she seemed to be trying to ignore him more and more lately. He sat stiff and watched her talking to Quatre about business and politics and such things. At first he had found it interesting but he rarely listened now. It was really quite boring. 

But as he watched her he thought that she still didn't seem entirely, well…right. He couldn't explain it but it seemed as though she were tight. He could sense how tense she was even though it didn't show in the slightest way. He looked at Noin and Quatre to see if they noticed to but if they did they didn't show it. Quatre was very into his talk to Relena, trying to figure out some problem or another, and Noin was just relaxing and watching them with one of those secretive smiles that she often sported. She seemed aware of Heero's gaze and looked back at him. But as Heero looked at her he saw in her eyes the secret that not even she knew. She gave him a questioning look and he shook his head in a manor that said they'd talk later. She smiled again. 

It was quite a surprise. Heero secretly envied Zechs. No, Milliardo. He wasn't Zechs anymore. He had to remember that. But still, at least he got to be with… He looked at Relena. No, it wasn't any good thinking those thoughts. 

He shifted slightly and stared out the window. It had been a while since they were last on earth. It didn't seem to have changed at all though. It was funny that he once had fought to protect this place and only now was it really important. 

The limo stopped at a red light and he looked across the street at a park. A man and woman were standing there laughing together as their son played with a dog. He watched them and the happiness they shared in one another and he wondered if he would ever be able to understand that happiness. 

He looked back at Relena to see that she too was looking out the window at the young couple and their young son with a sad yet happy look in her eye. Was it possible that she didn't even understand what that was like? But she had had the Doralins. How could she not understand it? But maybe she wishes she could have been with her own, real family. 

"Hmph" he said quietly and looked back out the window as Relena gave him a puzzled look. 'At least some people had had a family at one point in time. At least she knows who they were.' He thought. 

He watched the little boy laughing and running free. He must have been about 4. He sighed as the limo resumed its movement and headed back to the Peacecraft mansion. 

As they pulled up to the driveway Noin said, "Feel good to be home again, Ms. Relena?" 

She sighed. "It does." But Heero thought it didn't sound quite as heartfelt as it should have. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero was in his usual spot standing aside in the corner of Relena's office as she had a phone meeting with the president. The light was fading away fast as evening drew to a close on earth. Heero watched the light of the screen reflect on Relena's face, shining in her eyes. She was very stern as she listened to the news the President had to give her.

When finally they had finished talking Relena gave a long sigh and slumped back. She was so exhausted she didn't remember that Heero was there. He watched her silently, not wanting to startle her now that she was relaxing. A sort of peace fell over her calm features and he wondered if she had fallen asleep. He watched as the last fingers of sunlight flitted across her face. She was so beautiful, especially now when all worries and care had been smoothed from her face. 

He moved forward hardly a step to see if she was sleeping when she suddenly sat up with a gasp and looked around her as though she couldn't recognize where she was. She glanced in his direction then got up and walked out to her balcony clutching her chest. Heero watched her lean heavily on the rail as he walked out after her. 

A cool night breeze tugged at them as Heero stepped close to where she stood. A few stars twinkled into existence overhead as the moon showed lightly in the trees. 

"You all right?" Heero asked and hated how cold his tone was. 

Without turning around she said, "Yes, I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes. By her shaky tone she did not sound all right. He reached out a hand towards her then hesitated. She seemed to be breathing hard but he couldn't understand why. 

"Relena?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. She started and turned quickly. 

"I'm fine Heero. Don't worry." She turned from him and walked to the side of the balcony. "I just started to doze off and I was startled awake by a little dream or something." 

Something was definitely not right. She was lying to him. He knew how to tell when a person was lying or not and she definitely was lying. He could tell she was uncomfortable about lying as well. 

"Why are you lying to me?" He asked coldly, keeping his dark eyes as menacing as he could get them whenever he looked at Relena. 

She turned about and gave him an insulted look. "I'm not lying!"

He stepped forward so that she had to look up to look in his eyes. He stared deep into her eyes to find what she was hiding but she had it too well covered up. 

"What are you hiding from me?" 

She looked generally frightened, though not at him. She tried to look insulted again but failed in the act. "I'm not hiding anything."

He found himself leaning closer. "Relena, something's not right."

"Yea, try how close you are to her." A voice grunted from the doorway to her office. They both looked over surprised as Heero took a step back. He couldn't believe he hadn't heard him coming. In the doorway stood Milliardo with an angry scowl directed at Heero.

"Milliardo! I wasn't expecting you." Relena said breathlessly. Heero looked over at her and wondered why she was so flushed. Even in this dim light you could easily see how red her face had turned.

The light to her office suddenly turned on and Quatre rushed into the room. His Arabian style clothes were in slight disarray showing that he had run all the way up here. He squeezed past Milliardo, who was taking up the whole doorway, and stopped in front of Relena.

"Relena," he panted. "So sorry to disturb you…but there are men…downstairs…they wanted to see you…said it was an emergency…they look sort of…suspicious though."

"All right, Quatre. You can catch your breath now." She gave a sigh and allowed herself to look a little exhausted. "We'll just have to finish this later. I'm sorry Milli." She walked up to her brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He nodded and said, "It's okay, Lena." Heero followed after her as she stepped past her brother. But when he tried to get past Milliardo he found his way blocked by an arm. "I'm warning you, Yuy, you're really pushing it. The only reason even allowed near her is to protect her until someone **better** can be found. Don't push it. This is your only warning. Understand?" His voice was deep and menacing and his glare was enough to scare the pants off of a grown man but it didn't faze Heero in the slightest.

"I can't quite protect her if you won't let me near her or show a little concern for her." His own voice was calm but threatening and his eyes were colder then the North Pole. 

"Milliardo!" Relena's voice reprimanded. 

The two men stared each other down a moment longer then Milliardo let his arm fall to his side. Heero walked past him, making sure to bump his shoulder as he did so, and followed Relena out of her office. They walked down the hall in silence. Milliardo really got him angry sometimes. No, make that all the time. Nothing had been meant by how close he had been. He hadn't even meant to get that close.

"I'm very sorry about that." Relena's soft voice intruded upon his thoughts. "Milliardo has a tendency to be a bit over protective about me. But then, I guess he has reason to because I'm the only family he has left."

Heero shrugged even though she couldn't see it. "Not your fault. He just doesn't like me."

She stopped and turned so suddenly he nearly stumbled into her. "Why is that? I've always wondered why but he never tells me."

Heero was slightly taken aback and looked slightly suspiciously at her. "When people fight against each other in a war they sometimes have a hard time forgetting that they once fought to kill each other." 

"But the war was years ago and eventually you both were on the same side!"

Heero turned away from her. He couldn't stand those blue eyes any longer. "It's difficult to understand."

"That's because it doesn't make any sense. The war is long over. There's no reason for you and Milliardo to act like that."

He turned to look at her. "What doesn't make sense is why you would lie to me."

She was obviously surprised by his answer but then a moment later she turned angry. "Heero, stop changing the subject."

"You're hiding something and you're lying to me about it." He crossed his arms and did his best to look menacing. "I can't change the way Ze… Milliardo feels about me. He doesn't trust me and there's nothing that can be done."

"Maybe you could try acting in a way that wouldn't bother him so much."

Heero snorted. "In other words I should just die."

She looked at him sharply. "That's not what I meant!"

"But that's probably the best way for me to please your brother. And as seen as I'm not about to drop dead you might as well tell me what you're trying so hard to hide."

She looked away from him uncomfortably. "I already told you I'm not hiding anything. Besides," and she turned to look at him again. "even if I did I wouldn't tell you until I was ready to."

He narrowed his eyes at her but saw no way around this fact. "Fine" he grunted. She nodded as though she was satisfied and they continued walking.

^_________________________________________________________________________________________^

and that's the way it was in ch.3 of Gundam Wing, Weeks Notice. I'm Gundamgurl84 saying goodnight.

Teehee! I jus saw Bruce Almighty (which I do not own!) I thot it was funny. Anyway, that's it! Please review! Tanks! But before I go, jus a few quick thank you's.

****

Kittymoon14 sry but my comp's funny an it wudn't let me e-mail u. if u put me on author alert tho it'll email u wenever I post. Tnx 4 the review tho! **KaT aka** **Mistress Shinigami, Sai Hikaru** im not makin any promises.** Minako-hime. **Thnx a bundle 4 reviewen! An plz review a lot more or else ill get lonely an think u don't want to read anymore. Bye-bye's!


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ OMG!!!!!!!!!! It's a friggen miracle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No no, its tru. Im actually updating Weeks Notice. How long has it been? I don't even want to think about it. The point is, I hav finally updated. Fyi, don't b expectin lotsa updates real fast. Im prolly gonna b slow but ill try to b faster. Anywho, ur prolly eager to read so, w/o anymore ado, hears chptr four of Weeks Notice.

Disclaimer: what do u think?

^___________________________________________________________________^

Weeks Notice

Author: Gundamgurl84

Chapter: 4

            Wufei stood still as stone outside Relena's bedroom door, arms crossed and eyes closed, waiting. He couldn't understand why it always took women so long to get dressed in the morning. He had tried to ask Sally once but all she had done was throw him an angry scowl. Finally, Relena stepped from her room and into the hallway. She looked up at him quickly with surprise in her blue eyes.

      "Wufei! What are you doing here? Where's Heero?" 

      Wufei wasn't at all surprised by this sudden interrogation but he was still annoyed by it. It's not like it was his job to know where Heero was all the time. "Heero is indisposed. I don't know where he is or what he's doing and quite frankly I couldn't care less. He asked me to fill in for him today. You have a problem with that?"

      He glared at her as though daring her to say yes. She seemed slightly taken aback but then smiled sweetly and said, "No, not at all." Then turned and walked down the hall to her office. 

      He grunted and followed as though doing such a thing were against his better judgment. They found Quatre waiting for them inside her office, staring out of her gigantic glass windows. He smiled as they entered.

      "'morning Relena. Oh, hi Wufei. Where's Heero?"

      Wufei scowled at Quatre but before he could say anything Relena said, "Good morning. I don't know where he is. Wufei say's he is indisposed." She put a slight emphasis on the last word and wrinkled her nose at the strange formality then giggled a little. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      Today Relena had a slight respite from her usual work day. For most of the day she stayed in the mansion and went from room to room for different meetings. The only time she left the Peacecraft mansion was for a lunch meeting and a dinner she had to attend to discuss the creation of a new treaty. 

      Wufei easily understood why Heero would want to skip whenever he had a chance. It was probably the most boring thing in the world to do, listening to her arguing with disgruntled old men about various issues.

      He always stayed one step behind her. At dinner he sat at a nearby table, one eye always on Relena as she spoke to a man who looked old enough to be her grandfather. As soon as the food came the talk died as they enjoyed their fancy meal, considering ways to get what they wanted. As they were finishing up, the old man, head of some colony group or another leaned forward and spoke to Relena so softly Wufei couldn't hear a thing. Relena sat back with a slight gasp then smiled graciously while shaking her head. The old man continued to ask whatever he was saying again and Wufei heard her firmly answer, "It is a very kind offer but I must decline. I'm just not ready for that sort of commitment." They both went silent as Relena daintily patted at her red lips.

      "Could you excuse me? I have to go powder my nose." Wufei heard her say as he took another sip of his herbal tea.

      "Of course, my dear." The old man chuckled.

      As Relena stood, both Wufei and the old man stood. But when he reached for Relena's hand, Wufei gave him such a scowl that he impulsively recoiled. Wufei followed Relena towards the Lady's room, planning to wait outside the door in case of emergency. But when they reached the door she turned around, a slight smirk on her face.

      "And I thought I had reached an all time low when a 50-year-old proposed to me. General Bishard is 73 and he just asked if I would marry him. Unbelievable! Now my count of marriage proposals is 60." He raised an eyebrow at her numbers and she said, "Some ask me multiple times before getting the hint. The most persistent one asked me ten times." She smiled slightly devilishly, wrinkling her nose in that playful manner of hers.

      At least she thinks it's funny and enjoys herself, he thought as she walked in and he leaned against the wall. People gave him funny looks as he stood there. Some went so far as to point as they whispered behind their hands. He smirked as he imagined what they were saying. After a while though, he began to get annoyed. He had been standing there for a while and had seen five woman walk in then walk back out. What was taking her so long in there? 

      Two more girls came out of the Lady's room that had entered five minutes ago. They giggled as they passed him, eyeing him carefully. He repressed a low growl as his patience came to an end. He had not been trained in the highest arts of fighting to stand guard outside a Lady's room for an hour.

      No longer caring who saw or what they'd say, he strode determinedly into the bathroom. The very first things to catch his attention was a huge wall that was one big mirror on the right and then a luxurious couch that sat against the left wall next to the first stall. He rolled his eyes. It figured that they'd have a couch. There were three regular sized stalls and one handicap. The walls were white wash and some fancy paintings had been hung. He scowled at the flowers that stood in a vase next to the sinks and could have sworn that they had wilted just the tinniest bit. 

      The sound of someone coughing from one of the stalls brought his attention back to his duty. All the stall doors were closed and he couldn't be sure which one Relena was in. Swallowing his pride, he bent down to examine under the stalls and saw a pair of feet.

      Standing, he knocked softly on the door. "Relena? What's going on?" He asked accusingly and grimaced as her squeak of surprise echoed in the large room. 

      "Wufei?" she asked shakily then cleared her throat. He could hear her breathing hard. "Wufei?" she asked again in a firmer voice. "What are you doing in here?" This time she was the one to sound accusing.

      "You were in here so long I wondered what had happened to you."

      There was a pause and then he heard the click of a lock. He stepped back as she opened the door. She was smiling at him in an odd sort of way. "Oh! How sweet! You were worried about me."

      He felt himself blush slightly as she walked past him to the sink. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the hot sensation in his cheeks, then turned to look at her in the mirror. As she was bent over the sink her smile was gone and he could see what had seemed off more clearly. She was paler then when she had come in, the color drained from her face. A few droplets of sweet were still evident on her forehead.

      He stepped forward, mouth open, intending to point this out and demand an answer. But then he saw the swirling water in the sink was a pinky red. She coughed a few times. He looked at her reflection just in time to see a spot of red before she wiped her mouth and continued to scrub her hands. 

      When she turned around again, she found herself staring into the glare of a pair of accusing, Asian eyes. She would have thought they were nice if she hadn't been so terrified of them at that moment. Heero was one thing. Wufei was a whole other thing that only Sally could ever understand. 

      "What is going on, Relena? What was with the blood in the sink?" His voice didn't reach as deep as Heero's but it was just as menacing.

      "W–what? Oh, th–that! I–it's nothing! J–just a bug or–or something." She swallowed visibly as she took a step back, her face going even paler. Seeing this, he relaxed as much as he ever relaxes and uncrossed his arms. She lowered her head slightly at her own lack of courage. Her head shot up suddenly. "Look, it's really nothing. Please don't worry about me. And please don't tell anyone. Especially not Heero or Milliardo. Alright?" At his doubtful look she pleaded her case further. "I'm really alright. I just don't want them to know because then they'll make a big deal out of nothing and then they'll start fighting and it will just be a big mess. Please Wufei!" 

      Her eye's glistened so brightly with her pleading look. He no longer wondered how it was that she always got what she wanted from people. Her eyes and happy nature were enough to break your heart. He sighed and nodded. She sighed audibly then bounced forward and enveloped him in a warm hug.

      "Thank you, Wufei." She whispered and kissed his cheek. When she released him her coloring was back to normal. She smiled one last time and then exited the bathroom, Wufei shadowing her once again, arms crossed.

      People gave them funny looks again but he wasn't paying attention as he was lost in thought. Heero had mentioned something like this. When he had asked Wufei to cover for him for the day he had asked him to watch her carefully and see if he could notice anything off or unusual or sickly about her. Well this was certainly something. Despite what he said he had to tell Heero about this. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      It was hours later and a long time after midnight before she was finally able to shut her bedroom door on Wufei and the whole day. She felt as though her legs would buckle beneath her as she leaned against the door, staring at the moon in her window. Its light filtered past her curtains leaving a second window on her floor. Intense pain broke loose in her chest as she took slow steps forward. Dizziness swept over her as she tried to make the long way across her room to her window. Her breath was short as she let it take hold of her. 

      Halfway across the room, her legs gave way and darkness took her sight as she fell. But the floor never came.

      When she opened her eyes again she found herself in bed. The lamp next to her bed was on soft light. She moaned softly as she enjoyed the feeling of lying properly on her bed, a luxury she hadn't had since she got so sick. She felt so warm and comfortable buried in her blankets that she started to drop off again. 

      Something moved at the edge of her groggy vision and her mind suddenly snapped on. She remembered now, one second she had been walking across her room, the next second she blacked out no where near her bed. How did she end up tucked in bed? Wufei? No, he couldn't have. She would have heard him. Unless he came in after she collapsed. But she couldn't feel the usual pain in her head that happened after collapsing. 

      Suddenly unnerved, she tried to sit up. She immediately felt dizzy and fuzzy grayness blocked her sight. A pair of hands firmly grasped her shoulders and forced her back down again as gently as they could.

      "Just relax." A familiar, deep, comforting voice whispered. She tried to remember whose voice it was but she felt too warm and sleepy to speak. 

      She shifted so she lay on her side, fully prepared to drift to sleep. Gentle fingers brushed hair from her face. She opened her eyes lazily and was met with a pair of Prussian blue eyes. Immediately she tensed and all thoughts of sleep were gone from her mind. 

      She sat up again even though her chest screamed with pain, but she merely ignored it as she always did when she was around other people.

      "Heero! What are you doing in here?" She demanded sternly. He stayed crouched as he had been and looked at her with visibly angry eyes.

      "Why didn't you tell me about this when I asked what was wrong?" 

      She looked at him a moment as though sizing him up, emotion drained from her eyes and face. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said firmly.

      He stood suddenly, glaring at her with his arms crossed. "I saw you collapse. I was in your room. I know you're sick."

      She glared at him. "And what were you doing in my room?" She growled. "You're not supposed to be here."

      "I'm your body guard. If I feel that you're in danger in your room I can be in here as long as I want."

      "Well," she said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm perfectly safe as you can see, so…" She unsteadily pushed herself to her feet, trying to push the pain down. "You might as well leave."

      "You're sick…" he said.

      "I'm fine!" She said in a forced calm voice.

      "You shouldn't be working, you need to rest."

      "No I don't. I will be fine if you will just stop making a big deal about nothing."

      "Relena, please! This could be serious."

      "It's not ser…"

      "Don't argue with me! You're going to bed now!" He put his hands on her shoulders again, gently pushing her back while she protested.

      "No, Heero. I don't need to rest just STOP!!" She yelled and he stopped pushing. She took a deep breath and then was lost in coughing. She clamped her hand over her mouth as she almost toppled into her bed stand. But Heero caught her as she swooned and pulled her to his chest as she continued to cough. She leaned heavily against him as her coughing slowly subsided into sobs. He held her uncertainly at first then slowly, hesitantly, he rubbed and patted her back in what he guessed might have been a soothing gesture. 

      "No." she whispered, her voice muffled against his chest. "It's not supposed to be like this!" 

      She tried to take a gasping breath but ended up coughing even more. He suddenly realized that he could smell blood but he didn't know where from. When she stopped coughing again, he leaned back, tilting her chin up to his face. Her eyes were dull as the sky during a storm. Tears still streaked down her face which was as pale as the face of a dead person. He couldn't see blood on her face as she looked at him morosely, though her lips were unusually red. He looked down at her hands. One was clasped to his shirt, the other was held out so that she could cough into it at any second in which she had to. He grasped this hand, gently turning it so her palm faced him and he found what he sought. A pool of blood was right in her palm where she had been coughing. 

      He looked into her face for an explanation but she had averted her gaze and was now studying the floor. 

      "Blood" he said giving her hand a soft shake.

      "I–I know." Her voice was shaking.

      "Relena, look at me." Slowly, she brought her eyes up to meet his. She had not stopped leaning on him for support. "This is serious. How could you not tell anyone?"

      His gaze pierced her so deeply she could no longer bare it. She looked away as she shakily responded, "I–my–I couldn't." She sighed carefully. "I can't take any time off. There's too much resting on my shoulders."

      "Relena, if the work was too much all you had to do was say so and…"

      "No, it's not." She insisted and tried to stand on her own. That resulted in her swooning and almost falling again. Heero carefully guided her to sit on her bed. He knelt before her holding her hands, not caring if blood got on his own hands. "I–it's not too much. But, I can't take a break, not even for a day. If I do then…then…God knows what'll happen!"

      "Relena, the world will not come to an end if you take one break. But if this keeps getting worse and you die then…" he stopped. He didn't want to think about what life would be like with her dead. His voice became unusually soft. "Please do this. Do it for yourself."

      "You don't get it. I don't have time for myself. There's still so much to do and… and everyone is depend…depending on me…and…and I…"

      He grasped her shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Relena, stop! You're getting yourself too worked up." He sighed. He didn't know how to convince her that she was too important for this sort of sacrifice. 

      She sniffed a little as tears started anew down her face. Heero felt his heart tug at the sight of her. Her head was down, her hands clasped in her lap as she sat there, too weak to do anything but cry. 

      On an impulse he stood, then sat next to her on the edge of the bed. He gently put his arm around her shoulders, hoping that she would find this comforting. Slowly, she lowered her head to his chest and began to sob. Her hand grasped the white material of his shirt as a torrent of tears sprang forth. He sat there uncertainly, then put his other arm around her. He lowered his head so his chin rested on top of her head. He began to rock her ever so gently as she sobbed into his chest. He could feel her shaking with fear. His heart ached with more emotion then he had ever felt before.

      "It's not supposed to be like this." She moaned softly into his chest. "You weren't supposed to know."

      He stiffened a slight bit. "Why? Why is no one supposed to know?"

      She sniffed. "Because, I don't want people to worry and make a big deal about it. There's too much I have to do."

      He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back so he could look into her eyes. Tears streaked shamelessly down her cheeks. "That's exactly it though! You are much too important to everyone to be sacrificing yourself for your job like this!"

      "But I have to in order to ensure that the peace is kept!"

      "No!" he said a bit more firmly then he intended. "Nothing is so important that you should sacrifice yourself like this! Do you understand me? Nothing!" He shook her shoulders again and her head fell forward, golden hair falling to hide her face. 

      He released her half guiltily and stood. He forced himself to put his back to her. Despite how unhappy it made her he had to do this! For her own good. "I'm going to see Zechs. I'm going to tell him that you're sick. Something has to be done about this."

      He started to walk away when he felt her grab his hand. He turned and saw desperation that broke his heart to see in tear streaked eyes. 

      "Please, I beg you! Don't tell Milliardo. Please!" She gathered a shaky breath to continue her plea but was taken over by a fit of coughing. 

      She started to fall but he caught her and held her so close it was as if he was afraid that she might suddenly be blown from his grasp by a mighty wind. She clung to him as though her life depended upon him holding her down and coughed into his chest. Each cough tore at her throat and made it difficult to take breath. A knife was in her heart and with each beat it emanated pain beyond words. It felt as though her veins had been pumped with poison and her heart continued to feed more to her exhausted limbs that screamed with pain. She could feel a familiar darkness so close to her and just barely being kept at bay by the fact that she could still feel the rise and fall of Heero's chest and feel his heartbeat singing in her head to live.

      She was suddenly lifted off her feet but did nothing to protest. She felt him sit down on the edge of her bed and sit her down in his lap. She huddled closer to his chest, to the beat that guided her own heart to soldier on. They sat there a moment in silence, finding comfort in the fact that they could hold each other. 

      Heero took a deep breath and whispered softly in her ear. "I promise that I won't tell Milliardo if you promise me something. Tomorrow, in the morning, you'll tell Chris that that evening you will be out and starting Thursday you will have a week long vacation." She pulled her head up from his chest and gave him a scandalized look. "Just be glad I gave you the rest of tomorrow to sort out your affairs before you take a vacation." 

      She closed her mouth and bit back her angry words. But a moment later she asked the question he had been waiting for. "Why do I have to take tomorrow evening off? Where are we going?" Her voice was weak but strong enough to catch his heart. 

      "Tomorrow I'm taking you to this private doctor I know who will check you out but keep everything confidential. Tomorrow night we will be heading out to a quite place I know of where you can vacation in peace."

      She grimaced when he mentioned vacation but found she didn't have the energy to argue with him, stubborn as he was. She lowered her head to his shoulder in defeat. "Alright, I will." She whispered into his neck. He held her a bit closer and she huddled into his warmth. This was far from how she had wanted it to be, but on the other hand, she couldn't say she was entirely unhappy with the arrangement. A full week of not having to worry about anything, living as a normal teen, and spending the entire time with Heero. Sounded, actually, quite nice.

^_______________________________________________________________________^

AN/ well, ther it is! Watd u think? I hope it was gud enuf to make up for the wait. An thnx for all the great reviews. Angel452, Sai Hikaru, AnimeSkater15, Silver Running Water, sapphire-lily1, jisAtsU silence. I really appreciate all your reviews an it really helped to keep going. Don't 4get to R&R. this is Gundamgurl84, over an out.


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ dodges rotten food, boots, cars, monkeys and other such paraphernalia. Yes I know you all must loath me now. many hisses of agreement But nothing can be done about that. What's past is past. Oh well. Hopefully you can all forgive me when you see how long this is. If not, then… it's ok, you can kill me, I won't mind. Just go gently!

Disclaimer: Yea, I so totally wish!

Weeks Notice

Author: bLACk ANgeL

Chapter: 5

The sound of chirping birds was the first thing she was aware of. The next was how warm she felt, to her very center, warm and content. Behind her closed her eyes she became aware of daylight shining through her window and onto her bed. She could not repress the small smile that appeared on her lips as she lay in bed lazily stretching and feeling years younger than she had ever felt before in her whole life. She felt like a little kid again sleeping in late during summer vacation, without a care in the world.

She was ready to drift back to sleep when a soft tapping on her door pulled her back and her eyes opened. She was not a little kid but a young woman, Vice Foreign Minister, Princess Relena Peacecraft. She sat up slowly and looked about her large room. She was still in her same clothes as yesterday but someone had removed her shoes and jacket and let down her hair. And then she remembered last night with a little "Oh". Heero! Damn him! He ruined everything didn't he! Why did he have to stick his nose where it didn't belong and discover her secrets? Could she hide nothing from him?

But then she remembered how the night had ended with her drifting off to sleep cradled in his arms and she could not keep back the blush and pleasant, warm and fuzzy feeling that erupted within her. He must have tucked her away to bed afterwards. And suddenly she smiled deeply and felt unusually content at the thought of Heero putting her to bed.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the knocking came again on her door. Attempting to hide her blush she called, "Who is it?"

A deep monotone answered her, "It's me."

Her blush only deepened then. First he tucks her into bed then he comes to wake her? Oh how he killed her sometimes!

"C-come in" She stuttered out as she made to stand. Luckily the effort worked and the door opened as she was attempting to right her wrinkled clothing. Carefully she glanced up to see him watching her, his normally cold face unusually soft, yet still he managed not to betray any emotion. As their eyes met she felt the blood creep back into her cheeks and her stomach was hit with a wave of warmth that made her want to giggle. "I, ah, just woke up…" she started.

"It's still early. I thought you might want an early wake up to shower and prepare a few things."

"Prepare…? Oh, right, I remember." Today she would have to talk to Chris her secretary. She sighed, "I just hope that nothing urgent will come up or is being planned."

"Something urgent has come up." She looked up at him sharply as he paused for effect. "Your health"

"Oh God, Heero, don't start that again." She pleaded as she walked into her adjoining bathroom. He followed her to the doorway as she said, "I've already told you that it's nothing serious, Heero."

"Then why does it scare you so? Why does the thought of anyone finding out about it make you tremble?"

There was a long pause as she sat down on the side of the tub to start running the water. The water swirled in the pearly depths reflecting the porcelain design of corals on the bottom. She seemed to forget that he was even there, absently dipping her fingers in the rising water. It swirled around and through her grasp, allowing her to touch and caress it yet elusive to her grasp. A smile touched her lips as she realized that Heero was so like this water that warmed her fingers and when she stated so the response was only silence and she knew that if she looked at him his eyes would hold a distant glint of puzzlement.

"It's true. Whenever you're near I can come close enough to touch you, speak to you and know you for a little while. But then you're gone and the harder I try to hold on the further you slip away, like water in my hand." She looked up at him, her face pale and tired and her eyes pained and weary. "What will come after this?"

He swallowed, "After?"

"Yes, after this vacation, after Wufei feels I am safe again and your extra protection is not needed. What will happen then?" He did not answer because he did not know, only dropped his eyes to the ground in a rare show of humility. She smiled grimly and the sight hurt him. "I'll tell you what will happen; I'll get better and the danger will pass and you will disappear. Maybe not right away but one day it will happen, you'll just leave and never look back and I'll be left wondering and longing and hating you all over again." A single pearl of a tear cascaded slowly down her cheek. His emotionless eyes burned her skin and she longed to hate him at the same time she longed for his arms around her again.

Pushing back a few golden strands of hair she stood and put a hand out to the door. He looked up surprised by her sudden movement, awakened out of the thoughts that had carried him away. Understanding he left the doorway to let her change and get into the bath. But when he was alone in her room he leaned against her wall for support. He felt as though his heart had just been ripped out and stamped upon. Had his comings and goings really meant so much to her? In the past he knew they had as she followed him whenever he tried to leave. But he had thought that when she had stopped following that it no longer mattered, she had stopped caring because she had other things to distract her. But whatever her feelings had been for him they had apparently not left as he had thought.

It seemed to Heero that she took absolutely forever to at last be clean and dressed and ready to go outside of her bedroom door. But at last she was ready and he escorted her to her office. But before she could walk in he touched her arm and gave a meaningful glare and the barest tilt of his head toward her secretary. She grimaced, displeased, but walked over to the young woman with the short blond hair behind the desk.

"Good morning Miss Relena." She said brightly, smiling an enchanting smile.

"Good morning Chris." She returned. "Um, look, I need you to contact Mr. Winner's secretary because I have decided to take a little vacation time. This evening I am going to be leaving early and I am going to take a week starting tomorrow."

"Vacation time?" Chris asked with raised eyebrows. Relena winced, prepared for a rebuke. "Well Miss Relena, I must say it is about time! Though such short notice! No matter. I'm sure Mr. Winner won't mind in the least. Should I contact Wufei as well?"

"I suppose you should. But tell him that Mr. Yuy is going to accompany me and that everything is already set and checked, I think." And she glanced back at her Heero who gave her a curt nod. "Yes, thank you Chris." And she turned her back on the young woman to walk into her office. As she passed Heero she gave him a mock smile and hissed quietly, "Happy?"

"Yes" he whispered back and held open the door for her.

Out loud she said, "Oh why thank you, Mr. Yuy." in a way that was a little too loud and emphasized the words oddly. Chris looked up at Heero with a confused look and he rolled his eyes and shook his head in response.

But when the cherry door was closed and she was behind her desk she spoke plainly, her face showing none of its usual soft kindness but a look of malcontent. "I don't like this, I don't like it one bit."

"No one ever said you had to like it. But if you would rather I can have Milliardo brought here and we can find out what he thinks…"

"Don't you dare Heero Yuy! Don't you even dare!" And she stood and came around her desk, advancing on him with her index finger out like a mother scolding her child. "You said… You promised… And I agreed! Don't… don't you dare." She stopped and seemed to sway on her feet. He stepped forward quickly and caught her arm to steady her.

"Relena, stop! You're getting yourself too worked up! Just calm down, I'm not going to Milliardo." Her eyes held tears as she looked up at him and he felt something inside of him pull painfully. "I was just teasing you."

She laughed rather painfully. "You, Heero Yuy? Teasing?" she made another attempt at laughing then sighed and allowed her head to fall to his shoulder.

He felt the blood rush to his face and hesitated, unsure how to react. How was it that all of a sudden he was finding himself in all these intimate positions with her and he never had any idea how to react? He swallowed with unusual difficulty and started to put out his hand when the intercom on her desk that connected Chris and Relena buzzed and she stirred. He cleared his throat and pulled back from her mastering down the slight red tint that had begun on his cheeks. She sighed heavily and turned away from him, mastering her own weakness as she approached her desk. By the time she had sat down in her chair her face was schooled back to its usual calm and there was no sign of the weakness she had felt only a moment ago.

Pressing the button on the speaker she said, "Yes Chris?"

"Ms. Relena, I just wanted to inform you that Deana, Mr. Winner's secretary confirmed it and everything is all set for you to take your _vacation_." Chris replied putting a certain emphasis on the last word.

Relena smirked as she bent to speak into the little intercom, "Thank you Chris."

The soft sound of the Chris chuckling made its way through the speaker before she continued. "And I just wanted to remind you that in a half an hour you have a tele-meeting with Mr. Dunsky."

"Oh yes, that's right. Thank you." She affirmed then began to look through the papers on her desk, searching for something. Heero stood there a moment admiring the way the light coming in from her balcony glanced in her hair and matched it perfectly tone for tone. She had forgotten all about him again, concerned only with her very important job of making sure that everyone always got along peacefully. Slowly he backed into his dark little corner of the room, nearby yet out of the way, and inside he smirked at the chance to stand in the shadows and watch her.

At last the day was finally drawing to a close. Through the windows he could see the light in the sky fading into a deep gold and sapphire with accents of bloody red. He stood by the door to her office waiting as patiently as possible for her to finish speaking with Quatre. When at last everything was said that needed to be said he nodded and said with his usual school boy smile, "Absolutely no problem, Ms. Relena. Don't worry, if anything happens I personally will call you before you hear about it in the papers." She laughed softly at this. But then Quatre reached out and grabbed her by her arms and held her so that she had to look up at him and said, "But seriously, don't worry. You more than deserve this. Just relax and enjoy yourself." He glanced up at Heero. "That goes for the both of you."

Relena smiled and released herself from his grasp and gave Quatre a playful pat on the shoulder, "You just don't work too hard." He raised his eyebrows, surprised at this advice coming from her, then laughed and gave her a quick embrace. "Take care." She said softly.

He smiled playfully again, "You too."

As she led the way back to her room Heero felt a moment of doubt. What if this really wasn't anything at all, just as she said. What if all this was for nothing. But then he remembered the blood on her hands and on her lips and the way she swooned and fell unconscious and he hardened himself against such doubt. No, he was doing the right thing.

The moment the door was closed behind them she said, "I still have a few more things to get but I am just about ready."

And as she walked away he said, "Don't worry about clothes. That's all taken care of." She stopped and gave him a perplexed look. "Ah, well, except for the, ahm, '_bare_ essentials', of course." He stated, clearly uncomfortable about even having to mention it. "But all the rest has been taken care of."

_Is he blushing?_ She held back her smirk with difficulty. "And who exactly has taken care of them?"

It was his turn to fight down a smirk, allowing only a glimmer of it in his eyes and at the corners of his mouth. "You'll find out soon enough."

She felt a moment of panic, "You didn't do it, did you?" She could only imagine what sorts of clothes he might have chosen for her.

"Just finish getting ready and don't worry about it."

By the time she was entirely done getting ready and they were on their way night had completely fallen and the streets were aglow with a yellow orange light. Yet still the sidewalks and streets of the capitol were crowded with people and cars. He supposed it was inevitable. He just hoped that all this traffic and Relena's delays wouldn't make them late. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the other occupant of the front seat. Relena was slumped down in her seat, completely relaxed. Her elbow rested on the armrest with her cheek leaning on her fist. She had changed out of her proper work clothes into the most casual thing she had, a button down shirt that was a size too big and loose spring pants that were made of something akin to silk except not shiny. He hid his smile easily at her attempts. It's a good thing he had her clothes for their vacation taken care of already.

They hit a red light and he sat back rather impatiently and looked around at the people walking by. Off to the right a couple was standing arm-in-arm waiting for a chance to cross. Even as he sat watching the woman began to laugh at something her partner had said and they leaned in for a long kiss. He clenched his jaw at the sight and looked over at Relena to see if she had seen them too. She sat there in her seat, as unmoving as ever, watching the couple kiss with a more than slightly envious look hidden behind her cerulean depths. Suddenly the idea came to him to just lean over and grab her and kiss her long and hard, to just kiss and kiss her until he could no longer breathe and then kiss her more. He looked away from her quickly to stare out of his own window, attempting to fight down the rush of blood in his face. But no matter how he tried the image of him kissing her and the image of the happy couple on the corner were burned into his mind.

"Heero." He nearly jumped at the sound of his name, but looked over quickly at Relena looking at him with dull eyes. He felt his jaw clench again as the urge came again to lean over and kiss her. "Heero, the light! It's green." He looked forward and realized that this was true and started the car forward again a little bit too quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

As they sped through the intersection she looked back at the corner at where the couple still stood kissing. She sighed wearily and sank back in her seat, trying not to watch them fading away in the side view mirror. She felt so tired now that she did not have to worry about someone discovering her secret. She could relax without a worry and the thought made her so sleepy that it left no room for curiosity for their destination. No matter how much she detested him sometimes she trusted Heero totally and completely. And speaking of her bodyguard she looked over at him now. He seemed rather uncomfortable at the moment, his jaw clenched tight. Suddenly the urge came upon her to lean forward and run a playful finger up his back, place her chin on his shoulder and playfully ask what was on his mind. But as soon as the thought came upon her she shoved it away and looked away from her tense companion, loosing the battle against her blush.

At last they reached their destination after a painfully long car ride in uncomfortable silence. They were both glad for the chance to get out of the car and not be in such close confines with one another. When they stepped out of the car Relena looked up at the building that was their destination with a puzzled look. It was a rather small building with a plaque that showed what different businesses could be found on what floor. Most of the windows in the white stone building were dark but a few floors still showed signs of life. Heero walked past her to the front doors of the building but stopped when she didn't follow.

"Heero, what are we doing here?"

"My friend has a medical practice in this building. She's going to check you out. Besides, she owes me a favor." Then he turned and walked up the steps and opened the front door.

"She?" Relena asked silently before following him.

They had to climb six flights of steps before they had reached his friends office, and by that time Relena was so tired from climbing that she thought she would collapse. Heero grabbed her arm and helped her up the last couple of steps then let her rest a moment before actually opening the door. They still had a few minutes anyways. She leaned back on the wall and breathed hard, her eyes closed. He did not like at all the way she looked right now, her skin unusually pale, so tired she couldn't get up six flights of stairs without getting exhausted. And they had gone slowly too.

He was worried and it must have shown on his face because when she opened her eyes to look at him she looked angry and said, "Don't make me say it again Heero, I'm fine." He only looked away with a slight grunt. Searching for a way to break the tension she said, "So who exactly is this woman you've taken me to see?"

"Her name is Christine." It could have been her imagination but she was sure she heard him say her name with a certain softness. "I did a favor for her during the war."

"And what was this favor?" she asked jealously then cursed herself for the bitterness in her own voice.

His eyes were cold as he returned her glare. "I just saved her life a few times." She winced and wondered if he was trying to make her jealous. But then he moved forward and grabbed the door handle. "We should probably go in now, don't want to be late."

Opening the door he let her go in first then followed after. He barely even glanced at the waiting room that they had walked into, though he did notice Relena glance around suspiciously, as though looking to find something wrong with it. He felt some sort of satisfaction in that he had made her jealous enough to be suspicious. He was sure it would only get worse when she actually saw Christine.

He wondered then if she had changed at all. Last time he had seen her she was a fiery little red head with a mad crush on him that made him uncomfortable to remember. She had indeed been very pretty but he had been a soldier than with only one thing on his mind and no time for women. Their time together had been short but she had sworn that if ever he needed a favor she would gladly do anything for him… _anything_.

The door leading to the patient rooms opened suddenly and a small woman came out. She wore a white doctors jacket that did not seem to match very well with her pale complexion, emerald eyes and fiery red hair that was a mass of curls loosely bundled up in an elastic with two delicate strands falling perfectly about her face. No, Christine had not changed one bit. Both of them had stood when the door opened and now Heero stepped forward as her bright eyes fell on him and she grinned that same sweet smile that had almost seduced him once.

"Oh Heero," she laughed as she went to embrace him. "You haven't changed a bit." He froze in her embrace, not really knowing what to do, wanting to make Relena jealous yet not wanting to actually be hugging anyone. But before he could make up his mind on what to do she pulled away and smiled up at him. "Your still just as prickly as a cactus, no matter _what_ I try." And she winked.

"You don't seem to have changed at all either." He crossed his arms as she laughed.

"No, I suppose I haven't. Although you have grown taller." And she took a step towards him as he tensed again, uncomfortable. She smiled than looked over his shoulder and said quietly, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your _girl_friend?"

He glared at that but only turned to look back at Relena who looked to be fuming from the way her eyes sparkled. But no one would ever have guessed it from the soft expression on her face. Yes, she was certainly good at hiding. Clearing his throat he said, "Christine this is Relena Peacecraft. Relena this is my friend Dr…."

"Just Christine. It's wonderful to meet you, Ms. Peacecraft." Heero had never heard her sound so sincere as she leaned forward to shake her hand.

Relena must have noted it as well because she smiled a truly kind smile and said sincerely as she shook Christine's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Well, I believe Relena and I have an examination to do so if you can excuse us, Heero." Christine smiled and offered her arm to Relena as they walked off through the door.

Breathing a deep sigh Heero sat back down to wait impatiently for the results. But as he did so and the door clicked shut, blocking out the sound of Christine chattering to Relena, the reality of what was happening hit him like a punch in the stomach. He leaned forward, hiding his face in his hands and breathed hard. A cold, dripping sensation had begun to burn in his chest and somehow his bowels seemed to have tied themselves into very large knots. He was scared. For the first time in his life he was truly scared. Partially he wished he could speed up time to the moment when that door would open and he would know the results. Partially he wanted to just disappear, leave and never have to know the results or the outcome of it all. He, Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing Zero who had fought in so many battles, cheated death so many times, was scared, truly and honestly scared.

After Relena had changed into the paper gown that Christine had left for her she knocked on the door to have her come back in. Relena sat on the high examiners bench swinging her bare legs back and forth, feeling as nervous as a little girl as Christine set down her folders on the little table that jutted out from the wall and sat on the little swivly stool. She smiled up at Relena and said, "Well, you certainly are the lucky one." When she only gave the red head a puzzled look in answer she continued. "You know, with Heero as your boyfriend and all."

"My what?" She demanded. "He is not my boyfriend." She said quickly in her defense. But as this statement hit her she lowered her eyes and felt extremely sad.

"Oh, well I just assumed that because…" but she stopped at the blondes' crestfallen face. "You know, I think that man is such an emotional stone that it's not possible for him to have a girlfriend."

Relena looked up quickly but then saw the playfulness in her eyes and laughed. "No, I think I you're right in that. A mossy old boulder could get lessons in stoniness from Heero." And soon they were both laughing at his expense.

When both had finished their jokes and laughter there was a moment of silence before Christine sighed and said, "But in all honesty I once was so in love with him I would have done anything for him. I even tried to seduce him once." Relena raised her eyebrows at that. "But, despite all my attempts he remained as stony as ever and pushed me aside, telling me I needed my rest and that I wasn't in my right mind, grieving over the death of my family. Maybe he was right and I was gone slightly coo coo. But back then I had assumed that either he just had no interest in women or that he had a special someone that no one else could replace. I hoped it was the latter as the first would have been a very sad blow to woman kind. I mean, that is one gorgeous man!" Relena smiled at that. "But, when he called me and told me about you I had thought that it was you that he had refused me for. He certainly says your name with a certain softness I've never heard him use anywhere else." She blushed at this statement, remembering a similar thought pass through her mind when he had said the name Christine.

"No, there's nothing between us." She said softly.

Silence. "Well, maybe not yet." Relena looked up at Christine's devilish smile. "Just don't lose hope yet, girly." And she winked.

An hour after they had left the door reopened and Relena stepped into the waiting room with a couple large chocolate chip cookies in her hand. Heero stood quickly as they entered, smiling and talking. But when they broke off Christine looked up at him apologetically.

"Unfortunately you still have to wait awhile while we test the blood samples we took. Luckily we were able to get the proper machines so we can have it all ready in about an hour. So sit tight. And Heero, no stealing her cookies, she gave a lot of blood and was a very brave little girl and deserves every one of them, you hear?" He raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway and the small little woman winked at the two of them then closed the door and left them alone in the waiting room.

He wasn't happy at all. He had spent an agonizing hour waiting and wondering, unanswerable questions spinning through his mind, tormenting him. And now he had to wait another hour for the results! It was like a nightmare.

He turned to look at Relena who had sat down and begun nibbling her chocolate chip cookies daintily, her face the happiest he had seen it since he had started as her bodyguard. "So, how did it go?" he asked.

She looked up, her eyes glinting mischievously, and said simply, "Christine says that you shouldn't interrogate me about my appointment as seen as I've been such a…"

"A good little girl, yes I know." He finished unhappily. He sighed as she smiled and giggled secretively then sat down next to her, his head hanging down in defeat.

"Oh, Heero, I was only teasing. If you want to know it went well. Besides, we won't know anything until the results come back."

He sat back, allowing his head to hit the wall with a slight thud and sighed a quiet, "yeah."

He felt her watching him behind his closed eyes and could not bear that thought of having to look into those bright, innocent cerulean blue eyes. But then her voice came soft and innocent in the most childish voice he had ever heard her use, "Do you want a cookie?" and he opened his eyes to see her looking at her innocently over her extended her with a large cookie taking up her entire hand.

He just couldn't take it. He burst into laughter right there and then, leaning forward to hold his side, all his tension and fear leaving him in that laughter that seemed to last forever. And when at last he gained control of himself and looked up again, wiping tears from his eyes, she was smiling with a glint of surprise in her eyes. He leaned forward, sporting a rare smile. "I would love a cookie." Then seeing the size of it said, "Just not a whole one." And he took the proffered cookie and broke it in half and placed one back in her hand. But when he looked up he was surprised to find her frowning at him.

"Maybe _I_ wanted that half." He looked at the half in his hand then looked her in the eye. Then with deliberate slowness brought it to his mouth and took a large bite, chewing slowly with obvious delight. Then paused and, through a mouthful of cookie mumbled, "I'm sorry, still want it?"

She answered by sticking out her tongue at him and giving him a playful glare.

An hour later Heero was battling against the need to sleep. Relena was already fast asleep, her legs stretched out over the chairs, her head pillowed next to his lap on his leather jacket. It was cold in the waiting room without it but he didn't mind to see her face so peaceful. In sleep all burdens and worries were smoothed away, gone with the first waves that pulled her head down and made her eyelids heavy. She shifted and a few silky strands of gold fell onto her soft cheek. Gently as he possibly could, his hand shaking slightly with nerves, he laid a careful finger to her face and brushed the strands behind her ear. But when she did not even stir at the touch he got braver and laid the backs of his fingers against the smooth skin there, holding his breath as he stroked her face, not believing his own boldness. He froze when she started to shift a little, but she only moved her face towards his touch and breathed some word that he didn't understand. When she was still again he sighed, relieved, then slowly took his hand away, already missing the warmth of her face on the back of his hand, wishing he could have more than that.

But before he could work up the nerves to do anything else the door opened and a red head peeked around it at the only two occupants. He looked down at Relena, considering for a moment that he should wake her, than decided against it and followed Christine into the hallway. But as he did the icy feeling and the knots both returned stronger than before. He was afraid and eager to hear her news, terrified of what it might mean yet praying that it would wash away all of his fears.

But as she turned to face him his heart sank and his insides froze over. The last time her face had been this sad her parents had just died and she was remembering a time when they were alive before the war had even begun and she was still but a child. Just seeing that face made it harder to breathe.

He turned away from her and took a step for the door whispering, "No". He didn't want to hear this! All he wanted was to rush back in to the waiting room and grab Relena up in his arms and never let go.

"Heero!" Her urgent voice called him to a halt.

He shook his head. "I don't want to know. Please, don't tell me! I just want to forget it all." He whispered, begged, pleaded. He was glad she couldn't see his face because no matter how he tried he could not swallow down the pain and fear that was there, he could not hide this. There was a long pause as both of them stared at the ground sternly. Finally mastering his face he turned so that she could at least see his profile. "Just tell me, is it very bad?"

"It's so far advanced…" she began but her voice broke and she stopped. "It can't be prevented now. If it had come to our attention sooner… But you don't want the if's. It can be delayed with medication. If we operate now she might even get another year…" again her voice broke. Heero closed his eyes against the pain as inside something died within him. It all had to be a very bad dream, it wasn't real. But he knew that this was only wishful thinking. It was real, and Relena, even now as she lay out there in the waiting room, whom just an hour ago he had been joking with, the beautiful, naïve, innocent, wonderfully kind Relena, was dieing.

His body swayed and fell back until he hit the wall and slowly he slid down to the floor, slid into darkness and despair, and so he would slide until the end of the world came. He nearly chuckled cynically as the realization that his world was coming to an end with every word Christine spoke. He struggled against the bile that had congealed in his throat and struggled against letting his voice crack as he rasped out, "Tell me how it will happen."

AN/ you like? Then hit the little button that says review and, well, you know the drill. Oh, and if Heero has some OOCness then please forgive me but do understand that he is very emotional at this time. Oh, and also a special thanks to all of my reviewers, you know who you are. I really heart you!


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ I have a confession to make. After receiving a review asking what disease it is that is killing Relena I must admit I don't know. For a while I did a lot of research on different diseases but I could not find one that did what I wanted the way I wanted it to. So, I kind of made one up. So for anyone who is curious at all just satisfy yourself for now with this; it is a futuristic disease that does not yet exist or has not yet been discovered or whatever. Although I do admit I am not perfect (shocking I know) and I could have missed a disease or two in my research. If, when more details come out, you do know of a disease that is doing exactly what I say it is doing than please review me on it and tell me and I will be very much obliged and thank you many times. If not, then, Oh well. And by the way, thanks so much to all my reviewers of chapter 5; jisAtsU siLENcE, Sai Hikaru, Rei Sayoran and terror11tantrum. Yeah, I really 3 you guys!

Disclaimer: sighs Oh Heero! blinks Uh- what? No! It was only a dream!

Weeks Notice

Author: bLACk ANgeL

Chapter: 6

It seemed to her that she drifted through an immense sea of blackness and stars. Onyx and silver swirled around her head leaving her breathless and dizzy. A chill spread through her body, claiming her limbs one by one, slowly, until she felt the first tendrils seeking to probe her heart. She tried to struggle against the tide of the sea but found she was stuck in a swirling vortex of stars. Again she struggled but her limbs made no move. She gasped for air but her mouth was flooded with conquering nothingness, suffocating her. Her head swam, her vision blurring. Or was that now the stars spun so fast that there was nothing to see but the blurred silver streaks they left across her eyes. She tried to cry out but the only sound that came was a muffled, strangled sound.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, searching around her, terrified. She did not recognize where she was. The walls were a pale cream, the aisle lined by empty, plush chairs. She sat in the front row not far from a door that stated that it led to the cockpit. Straight ahead was a blank TV screen and at the end of every row of seats was a small oval window set with thick glass that looked out to darkness and silver stars. She sat forward in her seat, gripping the armrests in a vice-like grip, leaning forward in her seat to look out her window, struggling to calm her ragged breathing. Was her nightmare still upon her? Or maybe her nightmare was more real than she supposed. She had just started to sit back when a noise to her right startled her so that she screamed and whipped around quickly. A tall, shadowy figure stood over her, messy, chocolate brown hair half hiding the glint of his deep, Prussian blue eyes.

"Heero" she gasped, trying to regain her breath.

He sat down quickly in the seat next to her, his face stern as he examined hers. "Your pale." He stated coldly. She winced and turned away from him, ashamed at how weak she felt. But a moment later she felt a gentle touch on her back and a soft, deep voice laced with concern whispered, "You okay?" She turned her head to look over her shoulder and was met with the same emotionless eyes that she had always known, yet that soft sound still rang in her ears, unfamiliar and beautiful. Suddenly realizing she had been holding her breath she let it out in a slow exhale and found she had no difficulty in breathing normally. She nodded softly, heat rushing to her face as she looked away quickly.

"Heero, where are we?" she asked suddenly in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

She heard him clear his throat. "We're in a shuttle on our way to colony L2."

Her head turned sharply. "L2? Isn't that where Duo lives?"

He did not answer, only staring off into space ahead of him. "I have acquired a place for us there and everything is prepared and waiting. On the way to the house we will have to make one stop, however. We should be there in about an hour and a half. You should rest some more." And without even glancing at her he just stood and left, heading for the back of the craft.

Relena was left sitting dumbfounded. Why was he acting so strange, speaking so coldly to her then in the softest voice she had ever heard a human use. Then he ever so simply brushes her off without even a glance in her direction, refusing to look upon her. Why was he so strange?

But even as she turned to stare out of the window the realization came to her, she never heard the results of the tests that Christine did. Had she told Heero without telling her? Why hadn't they woken her when she fell asleep? Had the results been so horrible? She felt the cold sensation return to her insides in fear. _Maybe my dream was more than a nightmare_. A shiver convulsed its way down her spine, leaving her cold and lonely. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head down on them, staring out of the window, and she began to wonder how she had even come to be here, wishing with all her might that she could be anywhere else under any other circumstances than these; wondering, dreading, terrified of it all.

It seemed to Relena that she had only just closed her eyes for a moment when someone was whispering her name in her ear and giving her shoulder a light shake. With great difficulty she managed to open her eyes and lift her head enough to look around her. She was still sitting in the same aircraft except now they did not seem to be moving. She looked over to her right and once again found Heero standing over her. She stretched and yawned, blearily rubbing at her eyes. Had an hour and a half really past? It seemed like only a moment ago Heero had told her that. She sighed very deeply.

"Relena, did you hear me?" she looked up surprised. She hadn't realized Heero had been talking. He frowned. "I said we've landed on L2. We're going to make a quick stop then head over to the house."

She nodded. "What time is it?" and yawned again.

"It's 2:50."

She looked up again. "In the evening?"

Shaking his head he said, "In the morning."

"In the morning!" No wonder she was tired.

Feeling rather dazed she got up and followed him out through the nearly empty spaceport and into a large parking area where a motorcycle was waiting for them. She felt more than slightly discouraged at that; she had never ridden a motorcycle before and could only imagine that it would be fast and windy and a very undesirable thing to try. But as there was nothing else for them to take so she did not even bother to try to argue it with him. Thus, with a sigh, she strapped on the proffered helmet and prepared to get on behind him when she noticed that Heero did not have one. But when she pointed this out he only shrugged and stated that he only owned one and he would rather that she had it. She was glad then for the cheek guards that the helmet offered because they hid her blush.

"Wait." He stopped her before she could get on. Then, to her surprise, he took off his black leather jacket so that he only had his short sleeve white tee shirt on. Then extending the jacket to her he said, "You don't have a jacket. You'll be cold if you don't."

"Won't you be too without yours?"

He shrugged but still she refused to take it. He had already done enough for her, she would not take his jacket. He sighed and dropped his hand and, for one glorious moment, she was sure that she had won. But then he stood, his eyes set with that cold glint that said he would get his way. He took a step towards her and she stuck her chin out stubbornly. But he didn't say anything, only threw it over her shoulders and sat back down again. She glared at his back a moment, though to no avail, and secretly she smiled and warmed to how sweet he was being in his own cold and emotionless way.

With a sigh she slipped on the jacket and immediately noticed how big it was, much too big for her small frame. But this only made her smile as she snuggled into its warmth. Hesitantly and cautiously she swung a leg over the back of the bike, a large black thing with soft leather and sleek silver mechanics that rather confused her. She settled down into the seat, wondering how comfortable she could be when she did not even have a back to her seat, and placed her feet where Heero told her.

But as he kicked the engine to life he glanced over his shoulder, saying, "You should hold on."

"Hold on? To what?"

He suppressed a smirk. "To me." She hesitated then sidled a little closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist just like women in the movies always did. She blushed furiously when he grunted, "Tighter" and gave a jerk on her forearm that pressed her body to his back. She nearly groaned with embarrassment at being so thrust into this position, yet some secret, well hidden part of her bloomed with excitement at this sultry touch and longed for more. This part she quickly stuffed away before she turned any redder.

But then the bike began to move with a slight jerk that she knew he had done just to give her a jar and she tightened her grip on his waist, bringing her crushingly close. But he was not so cruel through the whole ride. Mostly he went at what he would have called a snails pace though it frightened her to nearly squeezing the life from him. But after a while she grew accustomed to it and was able to relax slightly and enjoy looking about her.

She was glad now for Heero's jacket as the wind coming at her so fast was not quite freezing, even in the controlled temperature of the colony. They now traveled on a city street not so different from the one they had driven on on earth. It was lined by tall buildings with scant trees scattered to make the large sidewalks attractive. The buildings were all dark and sleepy, the lamplights glow cold and creepy. On their whole ride they passed a total of three cars, though she guessed it figured at 3:00 AM. At one point she glanced up at the sky and was surprised to notice stars reflected in the faux sky with sparse little clouds flitting across. But behind the illusion she could still see the faint outline of the metal that encompassed this ethereal world floating in space, protecting it and sustaining it. She smiled at the thought and allowed herself to lean closer to Heero. She did not quite feel completely comfortable with her position but at the same time something felt so right about being their and holding onto him. With a strong flush of hot blood to her face she noted how firm and strong his back was, how she could feel his muscles just under the skin moving sensuously whenever he shifted, how she could feel every breath that he took and could even feel his heartbeat. How strange it was that now she should find herself in such a position; wearing Heero's jacket and his helmet, riding through the night with him on his bike, pressed against his back so tightly so that there was hardly any secret left to her body. A strong sense of satisfaction and contentedness filled her then as she casually laid her head against his shoulder, allowing exhaustion to pull at her.

And so tired was she that when the motion of the bike slicing smoothly through the air stopped she started awake looked about her blearily for a moment. They were parked in a parking lot outside of a store that boasted 24 hour services, a fact proved by its blaring yellow lights.

As he slid smoothly from the bike she stretched her arms up over her head and asked in a sleepy voice, "What are we doing here?" But as she looked to him for an answer she noticed that he would not meet her eyes.

"We're here for your medicine."

"Oh" she replied, feeling suddenly sick with nerves. It was the first time anything had been mentioned about her little visit to the doctors. But before she could say anything Heero turned from her and walked towards the convenience store. "Heero, wait!" She called as she threw off the helmet, hastily placing it on the seat in front of her, and hurried after him. Trailing a step or two behind him she followed him into the convenience store.

The store was unimpressive, like to any other convenience store with shelves of all your basic needs; Tylenol, diapers, ladies unmentionables, hair products and other things. But none of these concerned them. She followed him to the back of the store, wondering if there were even any employees around. But as they came to the back of the store that also served as a pharmacy they found the only two employees in the whole store chatting over the counter, one in the red apron of the store and the other in a white doctor's jacket. As they came into view of the two the employees they stopped talking and the pharmacist, an older woman with silver hair smiled at them.

"You must be Yuy with the emergency pick-up that I had to be called in for."

Heero nodded, "Yea, prescription from Dr. Lamberg."

She nodded. "I figured as much. Wait here." And she disappeared into a back room. Caught by curiosity she took a step past Heero to look at something on the counter.

"Hi" the other employee said so suddenly she almost jumped.

But when she looked at him he was smiling sweetly at her and so she smiled back with a quiet 'hi'.

"Certainly a late hour for you and your husband to be going out for medicine."

She gave him a rather surprised look. "My husband? He's not my husband. I don't even have a boyfriend, never mind a husband." She scoffed then winced as she caught a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing single?" the man asked, leaning onto the counter in a would-be debonair way.

She smiled sweetly and glanced over her shoulder at Heero then turned back to the flirt. "My brother over there is just a little bit over protective. The last boy to ask me out was in the hospital for weeks with a broken leg." She paused for effect. "He had a bad slip on the ice."

The man gulped visibly and nodded with a weak, unconvincing smile. He then pretended to remember something he needed to do and rushed to the front of the store. She smiled and casually walked over to where Heero stood looking at her with a raised eye.

"What was that all about?"

She smiled. "Oh, nothing. We were just talking about my brother." She gave him a little pat on his shoulder.

But before he could further question her the pharmacist reappeared through the door with a little white bag. She handed it across the counter with a smile and said, "Don't worry about it, it's taken care of."

"Hnnn" he grunted and turned to leave. Relena followed after him, still trying to peer over his shoulder at the subscription, but soon she gave up and followed him sulkily out to the bike.

But before he could get on she stopped, hands on her hips, and called out, "Now wait just a minute!" He obeyed and even turned to look at her with a single raised eyebrow. But then she faltered. Why had she stopped him? "Well, that's my medicine isn't it? Don't I at least get to see it? I mean, I don't even know what's going on! You didn't even have the decency to wake me up so that I could hear Christine's diagnosis! Don't I deserve to know what's going on?" What was she doing, acting like a spoiled child demanding to go back into the toy store?

His dark eyes took a moment to study her face almost as if questioning her. "It's late. You need your sleep. We'll talk in the morning." The paper bag disappeared into a pocket some where and he picked up her helmet to sit on his bike. When he was properly situated he extended the helmet to her again and gave her a cold, blank look. She stood defiantly a moment more, but to no avail. She knew that stoic look that left no room for argument.

With a heavy sigh and an angry glare she took the helmet and sat down heavily on the motorcycle. Placing the helmet on her head she slid forward into her position tight against Heero's back, again feeling slightly childish. But as the bike revved to life she smiled behind the face guard, knowing that this was a better reward than gaining an answer to her questions. She let her head fall to his shoulder as the wind whipped over them. In the back of her mind she noticed he was going slightly faster this time. But it didn't matter much to her. She trusted him totally and completely. Her hands on his stomach left her privy to every breath he took, every beat of his heart, the warmth of his body pressing against her. As her eyes slid closed a song from the old Disney movie _Lady and the Tramp_ played through her head;

_This is the night, It's a beautiful night_

_And they call it Bella Notte._

_Look at the skies; they have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Bella Notte._

_So take this love of your loved one._

_You'll need it about this time_

_To keep from falling like a star When you make that dizzy climb._

_For this is the night And the heavens are right_

_On this lovely Bella Notte. _

She smiled at the analogy in her hand. Yes, Heero could certainly be most Tramp-like at times. With a sigh she snuggled into the warmth of Heero's jacket on her body and Heero himself before her and she knew that she had never before felt as content as she felt now.

AN/ Yeah, Lady and the Tramp!

P.S. I don't own that either!

REVIEW!


	7. A Week's Note

AN/ This note will only be up temporarily before it and this fic are taken down

AN/ This note will only be up temporarily before it and this fic are taken down. Just wanted to make that clear before continuing. So, long time no see. I know, I know, I abandoned this site and my stories so long ago… Sorry. I have no excuses. But I wanted to let everyone know I am back and making improvements. My name has changed several times, but I think I'll settle on this one. To recap, I've been gundamgurl84, bLACkANgeL, and TsukikoHikari. Hm, I kinda liked the sound of the last one. But if I was returning and sticking it out I needed a new name, I decided. So here it is, Honourable Fool (spelt the British way, for all you Americans). But to business. I have already stated I will be removing Weeks Notice from . I am already working on rewriting the first chapter and hopefully it will be re-released under the title, A Week to Remember. New title, new face, better writing, same great story! I'm gonna try to do better while I'm here again and not lose sight of my goals. I am also gonna be posting a few shorter pieces in the Gundam section. I've already started a DuoxHilde fic called Surprises and Tribulations. It's only a couple chapters long, but it's cute! Go check it out and review so I can put up the second chapter and have it finished! Anyways, sorry for the wait. But hopefully this time I can finish it. I think I'll give it a week before I remove the story, in case you wanna look at it again or anything. This is posted on May 12, 2008. Maybe by that time the first chapter of A Week to Remember will be ready. Here's hoping! Anyways, I'll see ya'll around soon! And thanks to anyone who's remembered and kept hoping for my return. I won't disappoint you this time!


End file.
